A Heart's Wish
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Speculation for The Rocky Horror Glee Show. Wemma smut!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my interpretation of the 'Toucha, toucha, touch me' scene in the Rocky Horror episode of glee...just a little bit more dirty then what might be on the show haha.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_

To say it had been a long and interesting day would have been an understatement. Emma was sure she had never had a weirder day at McKinley High and as she collapsed into the chair behind her desk, she reflected on how strange it actually was.

She had found out about two months ago that Will decided to direct the school's annual musical, which in the past few years had fallen into the dust and hadn't really made it past the few rehearsals but Emma knew that Will was dedicated to his cause and he'd make the musical one of the best the school had ever had. Then she had found out the musical he decided to put on.

The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

At first she didn't really know what to think. Despite the play's eccentricity it was one of Emma's favorite shows (although she rarely let anyone know that) and she got a little thrill in the pit of her stomach when Will announced it. Then she wondered how on Earth Principal Figgins allowed such a show to be put on his school and by his students. Sue also had a bit of concern about that but unfortunately for her Will had gone to Figgins first with his idea and Figgins explained that only if the students' got permission slips signed would he allow the show to be put on. The next day, before lunch, Will presented a stack of signed permission slips signed not only by the eleven glee club members' parents but a few other students who couldn't resist the temptation of being part of the famous cult musical.

So ignoring Sue's threats, Will ordered full speed ahead in his production of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Throughout the few months of rehearsals, Will talked to her about it and how well the kids were doing and how he perfectly casted the show. Emma tried to sneak into rehearsals a few times but Will was quick to guard his rehearsals, telling her that he wanted her to wait until the production was complete. After a few pleadings from Emma, Will finally relented and agreed to let Emma sit in on their first dress rehearsal.

Occasionally, when Emma would stay after hours to finish some paperwork, she'd sneak past the choir room or auditorium and faintly hear the familiar tune to 'The Time Warp' floating through the closed doors. It only made her that much more enthralled to see the show and she even played up her affection towards Will to see if he'd fall for it. At first it seemed to be working, Will would actually swoon in her presence and she had him acting like a love sick teenager but as soon as she asked about the show he snapped out of it, looking slightly disappointed, and still refused to let her into rehearsals.

So the only glimpse she got of the show was when some of the cast members, namely Rachel or Finn, would sing their parts under their breath as they walked to class and Emma recognized the tune and lyrics immediately.

A few times as of late she found herself humming some of the numbers as she did paperwork and one song in particular. She always felt some sort of connection to Janet Weiss and found herself secretly wishing she could be more confident in herself and break out of her modest shell just like Janet.

However, just the thought of doing, of _touching_, of being touched, almost made her sick so she'd have to live with admiring Janet on screen or stage.

The last two weeks of rehearsal had the kids and Will running around like dogs and as the day of the first dress rehearsal approached, Emma's anxiousness continued to grow.

It was a wednesday morning when Will told her that it was ready for her eyes to see and wednesday afternoon when he arrived in her office to escort her to the auditorium.

The large room was empty except for Principal Figgins who Will had also invited to their first dress rehearsal just so he would know what was in store.

After a few minutes of Emma sitting quietly, the house lights dimmed and Will appeared on stage to introduce the play. As much as she hated to admit it, her heart fluttered at the sight of him lit up in a bright spotlight, a proud grin on his face. After he disappeared off the stage, the pit orchestra started to play as the curtain rose and Tina came out singing a very impressive version of 'Science Fiction/Double Feature'.

Emma was captivated throughout the whole show, only feeling a little awkward to see her students prancing around stage in their underwear and fishnets. Although when it came time for the infamous _Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me_ scene, the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering like crazy. She barely could focus on the kids performing on stage, her thoughts kept drifting to her own life and trying to picture herself doing what Rachel was doing on stage. By the end of the performance she was flustered and she was positive all the skin on her body had turned the same fiery red color as her hair. She tried to focus on the rest of the play but it was all just a jumble of noise and color and before she knew it the kids were taking their final bows.

Principal Figgins was already on his feet applauding the students' performance but Will's eyes were only on her and he smiled brightly, gauging her reaction.

She shook her head slowly, managing to clear her foggy brain for a moment as she rose from her seat and applauded his, and the students', good work.

As soon as Will disappeared backstage with the cast, Emma slipped quietly out of the auditorium and headed to her office, collapsing into her chair.

She closed her eyes and tried to push the thoughts of that song and that scene out of her head. More importantly she tried to push all thoughts of herself performing that scene out of her head...

...of performing that scene with _Will_ out of her head.

She was dating Carl for pete's sakes she should not be thinking about wanting to get nasty with Will. She should be wanting to get nasty with Carl but every time her thoughts drifted, the only person she saw in front of her was Will Schuester and his curly hair, his dorky smile and the most gorgeous deep hazel eyes .

She had almost been that far with Will before, she knew what it felt like to have his hands touching her and so it was so easy to picture him there instead of Carl. Quite frankly, the thought of Carl touching her like _that _scared her. The thought of Will touching her like that scared her too but not because of the same reason. Will touching her like that made her heart beat faster, made a blush rise to her cheeks and caused a fire to start within her that would not stop burning but it scared her because she should not be thinking about him like that. She had spent the last few months trying to convince herself she was over him and up until these thoughts occurred she thought she was doing quite well.

Running her hands through her hair with an exasperated sigh she closed her eyes and rested back against her chair.

She opened her eyes what seemed like a second later but the light in her office had grown dimmer and outside of her office she could clearly see the sun just beginning to set. Her eyes widened slightly as she glanced at her desk clock and noticed that it had been nearly forty five minutes since she closed her eyes.

She quickly leaped from her chair and gathered her things, rushing out of her office and out towards her car. She slipped into her car and shoved the key into the ignition. She frowned and her heart leapt in a short panic when the engine stalled. She bit her lip and turned the key a few times until the engine finally started and she let out a sigh of relief.

She backed out of her parking space and headed towards the exit, eager to get home and forget all about her flustering afternoon.

Before she was even half way home her car started to jerk and the engine growled. Her eyes widened and she gripped tight onto the steering wheel, staring in horror as the car slowly started to slow down on its own. She pulled over to the side of the road just as her car came to a halt and the engine purred for a second or two before it all fell silent. She bit her lip and turned the key in the ignition, desperately wishing for her car to start again. After a few attempts and not getting anywhere she fell back against her seat and closed her eyes, sighing heavily.

She sat there quietly for a good five minutes before she pulled out her phone and hit number one on her speed dial.

A familiar male voice picked up on the other end and her voice shook as she explained, "My um, my car just broke down...I'm on second avenue just a few blocks away from the school can you come pick me up?"

"Of course." The warm, loving voice replied.

"Thank you." She whispered into the phone and hung up abruptly, taking a shuddering breath.

Nearly ten minute later she heard the familiar roar of his engine and glanced up into the rear view mirror as he pulled up behind her. She faintly heard his door slam close and seconds later saw his curly head appear in her side window, grinning at her.

She smiled tearfully and pushed open the door carefully to avoid smacking him in the face. "I'm sorry." She muttered sheepishly as she slowly closed the door. "I didn't expect this to happen."

He laughed softly and flashed her a reassuring smile. "That's alright, Em it's no trouble."

Will pulled out his cell phone and called a tow truck to pick up Emma's car and quietly motioned for Emma to get into his car. Emma slowly approached his car, pulling open the passenger side door and was shocked to discover that she did not fear the germs that were certainly resting on every inch of that old car.

She carefully slid into the seat and watched as Will paced around her car, talking on the phone. Her heart fluttered at the thought of how he would so willingly jump to help and take care of her and she relaxed into his passenger seat, inhaling his scent.

As his scent filled her nostrils it triggered something in her brain and immediately her thoughts returned to what she was trying to forget. The fire deep within her sparked to life and she tried desperately to smother it to no avail.

She jumped when the driver's door suddenly swung opened and she turned her head to look at Will as he slid into the car.

Will smiled at her and her her heart fluttered wildly. "I gave them your phone number so they'll call you when everything is fixed. If you need a ride there when it is, call me."

Emma only nodded quietly, still trying to smother the fire deep within her.

With another small smile, Will focused his attention ahead of him, started the car, checked for oncoming traffic and then pulled away from the curb.

Emma let out a small, inconspicuous breath as she turned to look out the window, her thoughts consumed by Will and what she was suddenly wanting him to do to her.

She pressed her forehead against the cool glass trying to cool off her body. What on Earth was wrong with her?

Before she knew it Will's car was pulling up in front of her condo and as her eyes fell upon her home she realized that Will found his way there without her having to tell him her address. As far as she could recall, Will had never really been to her apartment.

"Here you are." Will's voice caught her attention and she turned to face him slowly to see him smiling cheekily at her. "Home sweet home."

Suddenly she felt as if she was where she was a year ago, swooning helplessly over Will with no rocky history between them. Only this time Will's crazy wife or her old hesitant ways wasn't standing in her way.

"Would you like to come in?" She blurted out and knew she should have regretted the words and blubbered a quick rebuttal but she didn't.

Will's eyes widened in shock and he glanced between her and her condo as he furrowed his brow. "Uh...sure." He sounded confused but pleased and her heart fluttered at the puzzled smile on his face.

She bit her lip and pushed the door open, Will following quickly after her. She could feel his looming presence behind her as she approached her front stoop and her hands shook as she put her keys in the front door. She felt a blush flush her neck and cheeks when she felt Will's body heat seeping into her back.

She swallowed hard as she pushed the door open and ushered Will in, muttering something quietly under her breath. After she closed the door she turned to see Will looking around her apartment and instantly wondered what he thought.

She watched as Will looked slowly, observing everything that was in his seat and when his sight finally landed on her he smiled warmly. "I love your place, Em. It's very...clean."

She blushed heavily and smiled sheepishly, casting her gaze to the floor. "You can um, you can have a seat." She whispered motioning towards the living room not sure of what else to say.

Will nodded and stepped carefully into her living room, once again observing the pristine room. He took a seat on one side of the couch, resting his arm against the arm rest and looking up to her inquisitively.

Her eyes widened slightly and her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Carl had been on that couch a few times and she had to admit, Will looked more right sitting there than Carl ever had or ever would.

Her ears burned with that realization and she avoided his stare. "Could you excuse me for a minute?"

She barely had a chance to hear Will's sincere one worded response before she turned and raced down her hallway towards her bathroom. She quickly shut herself up, locking the door behind her and walked over to the sink. She turned on the cold water and splashed it onto her flushed face not even bothering to wash her hands first.

She let out a slow breathe as she leaned over the sink for a few moments, wondering what had come over her and why she was feeling things that she never had before.

She shut off the water, ran her fingers through her hair and backed up against the wall, placing one hand over her pounding heart and the other over her lower abdomen where the fire was still burning.

She tugged at her hair, praying that somehow the insane and impure thoughts she was having would leak out and she'd have enough courage to go out there to Will and not jump him.

She ran her palm over her slightly dampened face and with a shaky breathe left the bathroom to head back to Will. As she turned out of the bathroom however, her bedroom door was cracked open a bit and she could see a direct line to her closet. An unknown force pulled her into her bedroom and towards the closet and she stood there, looking over the contents of her closet, wondering for a brief moment what she was doing there.

Then her eyes caught a garment of clothing that she was sure she didn't have there before. She pushed her skirts to the side and took the garment off of its hanger to examine it further.

The next thing she knew she was closing the door to her bedroom and changing into it. She left her discarded clothes on her bed as she slowly approached the mirror and her breath caught in her chest at the sight of her reflection. Suddenly she was not Emma Pillsbury in her apartment in Lima, Ohio. She was Janet Weiss in Dr. Frank-N-Furter's castle while Rocky Horror waited for her. Granted, her skimpy white nightgown wasn't nearly as revealing as Janet Weiss' underwear but Emma suddenly felt that courage that Janet had growing inside her.

She licked her dry lips and cast a seductive look over her shoulder, smirking in the direction of the living room where she knew innocent and unsuspecting Will would be waiting.

She slowly glided across the carpet and made her way towards the living room. She paused right outside the doorway and her hand curled around the archway and she slowly pulled herself into view.

Will's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. He slowly pushed himself so he was sitting on the edge of the couch and watching Emma wearily. "Em?" His voice was hoarse and Emma smirked at his flushed skin.

"_I was feeling done in." _She sung quietly under her breath and slowly and sultry made her way over to the couch, lowering herself down onto the opposite end, her desire filled eyes never leaving shocked ones. _"Couldn't win." _

She raised one perfect eyebrow and slowly scooted across the couch, resting her palm on Will's jeanclad thigh, feeling him tense beneath her touch. She leaned forward slightly, the V-neck drooping to reveal the curves of her chest. Will's eyes drifted downward, his eyes widening slightly and then they quickly snapped back up to her eyes. Her lips curled up in a sexy smirk and she inched forward so she was practically sitting on his lap. _"I'd only ever kissed before." _

Her fingers started to trail up his thigh and his body jolted as they brushed very lightly over his zipper.

"Emma, what are you-?" His question was cut off when she placed her finger against his lips. His wide eyes drifted down to where her finger rest against his lips and then slowly he met her eyes once again. _"I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting. It only leads to trouble and..." _Her eyes glinted with seduction as she glanced downwards to the place between her thighs. _"Seat wetting." _Her eyes snapped up to his and she decided to wipe away the last bit of hesitance he had in his hazel eyes. She shifted her body so she was straddling his lap and she could already hear Will's breathing start to pick up slightly.

"_Now all I want to know..." _She leaned her body forward, pressing her chest against his for a brief moment and a suppressed groan escaped Will's throat. _"Is how to go.." _She dipped her head and brushed her lips against the hot skin of his neck and he automatically tilted his head back so she could get better access. Her lips trailed up his neck, across his jawline and around his ear. _"I've tasted blood and I want more." _

Her lips found their way to his and they remained glued there for a few passionate seconds as she shifted her position on his hips and he groaned lowly and she smirked at the obvious effect it was having on him.

"_I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance." _ Her hands trailed down his large biceps and down his forearm until she found his hands. She played with his fingers for a moment or two before she gently grabbed his wrists and brought his hands to rest at her hips. She lifted herself onto her knees for a second so she could roll her nightgown up and then guided Will's hands to rest on the bare skin of her stomach. She hissed quietly when Will's scolding hot touch met her sensitive skin and she arched into him. _"I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance." _

She pressed Will's hands harder against her skin and leaned down to press another kiss to his neck. She shakily led Will's hands up higher and her breath caught in her chest as Will's fingers brushed the base of her breasts. "Touch me, Will." She whispered breathlessly and at his hesitance, grinded her hips gently into his. He growled lowly and his hands finally found and cupped her breasts and she threw her head back letting out a silent gasp. _"I want to be dirty." _

She let out a small squeak as Will's thumbs brushed over her hardening nipples and then bit her lip to suppress a moan. Her hands found their way to his hair and she tangled her fingers in his luscious curls, bringing her lips down onto his in a deep and passionate kiss. He groaned against her lips and he increased his movement and pressure against her chest. A pleasured whimper escaped her lips and she tightened her grip on his hair. _"Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me."_ Her lips left his and brushed against the skin of his jawline and then she nuzzled her nose against his. _"Creature of the night." _

She sat up slightly causing Will's hands to loosen their grip and she held back a small whimper at the loss of his touch. She smiled down at him and finally saw the desire in his darkened eyes that she had been waiting for. She licked her lips and trailed her fingers down the back of his head, over his shoulders, down his neck, chest and stopping just before his pant line. _"Then if anything grows.." _She blushed heavily at his obvious arousal poking up through his tightened jeans and she bit out a small giggle, looking anywhere but his eyes. _"While you pose.." _

She slipped her hands under his shirt and slowly pushed it up and over his head, discarding it to the floor. She trailed her fingers down every inch of his toned chest and abdomen and the fire within her blazed up in a sudden hot flame. _"I'll oil you up and rub you down." _

She pushed herself onto her knees again and then pushed down on his chest so his back fell against the seats of the couch. She swiveled her hip so she could straddle him again and she smirked as she slowly leaned over, pressing feather light kisses to his chest. Her name escaped his lips in a strangled moan as his hands found their way back to her hips and his fingers began to trace patterns along her back. She grinned against his chest, suddenly propelled herself upwards, grabbed his hands and pushed them back up to her chest. _"And that's just one small fraction..."_

As his hands worked magic with her, her hands began to drift lower and rest over the button in his jeans. She traced over the round metal object, biting down on her lip and then slowly undoing it. Her fingernails brushed against him as she unzipped the zipper and he groaned lowly, lightly bucking his hips upward into her hand. _"Of the main attraction. You need a friendly hand..." _She tugged down on his jeans and his head fell backwards as his hands squeezed her breasts causing her to whimper. She brought her hands to wrap around his wrists and brought them back down to her waist. Will's head bobbled forward and his eyes cracked open as he cast a worried glance at her. She smiled reassuringly at him and brought his hands to rest on her bare thighs. She took the edges of her nightgown and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side with Will's shirt.

Will's eyes drifted down to her chest and the look of desire overtook his eyes once more as his hands trembled against her thighs. Emma moaned quietly and lowered herself down so her bare chest was resting against his and she felt a growl rumble through his chest. _"Oh and I need action." _

Will's gentle fingers traced her inner thighs and she gasped quietly. She moaned from the back of her throat as she pressed her cheek against his chest, arching her back. _"Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me. I want to be dirty." _She groaned as Will's fingers gently brushed against her sensitive nub through the material of her panties and she gripped onto his sides, biting down gently on his chest muscles. She gasped as Will's hands travelled upwards and then his fingers slipped below her pantie line. She ground her hips into his and then sat up slowly, tearing his hands away from her and placing her own hands on the waistline of his pants. _"Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me..."_ Her shaking hands brushed against his straining arousal and he growled loudly, wrapping his calves around hers, sliding one of his muscular arms around her frail waist and flipped them around quickly and she squeaked as she melted into the couch.

She giggled as Will's nose nuzzled against hers and her back arched as Will's hands brushed against her breasts and then moved down her body.

"Oh, _Will._.." She gasped as Will's hands travelled lower and she writhed under him, closing her eyes tightly in pleasure.

His nose nuzzled her naval and he pressed little kisses against the skin of her stomach as his fingers gently traced the outline of her panties.

"Will..." She whispered breathlessly, bucking her hips up to his hand.

"Emma...?"

"Hm? " She moaned quietly and suddenly felt his hands leave her skin. "Will.." She whimpered quietly and her eyes fluttered open.

She gasped and her eyes widened when she was not met with Will's lustful eyes but Carl's concerned and suspicious ones. She jolted upwards and looked around and found herself in her office, fully clothed, with Will no where in sight and Carl standing over her.

Her hand came to cover her pounding chest and she looked a little disoriented. Carl smiled at her hesitantly. "You alright there, Ems? It seems like you were having a really intense dream."

Her eyes widened as she met Carl's eyes. _A dream. It was all a dream. _

"Yeah..." She whispered breathlessly and forced a shaky smile. "A dream...a very...intense dream..." She swallowed hard and subtly glanced down towards her lower regions where the fire still blazed brightly. She let out a slow breathe and forced a look up to Carl.

Carl's face twisted up in amusement, although there was a hint of worry behind his blue eyes. "You're too cute." He nuzzled his nose against hers and her heart plummeted deep into her chest at the realization that even in a dream Will still made her feel more giddy than her real life boyfriend.

"I ran into Will before." Carl perched himself on the side of her desk. "He said you'd fallen asleep in your office. Then he said something about The Rocky Horror Picture Show." He furrowed his brow in confusion and shrugged cluelessly.

Emma's heart leapt at the sound of both Will's name and The Rocky Horror Picture Show and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the thought of her dream.

Carl cocked his head, staring at Emma curiously and she blushed furiously at being caught.

"Are you sure you're alright, Emma?" Carl asked, reaching out to place his hand over hers. Emma flinched ever so slightly under his touch but plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Yes, Carl I'm fine. I'm just tired." She yawned for effect.

Carl narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Alright, if you say so."

Her fake smiled widened and she squeezed his hand reassuringly, trying to hide any evidence that she had been dreaming about another man, the man she was formerly in love with, in a not so platonic way. "I-I promise. It's just been a long day and I...I just want to get home."

Carl's face softened and he nodded, lifting himself off the desk. "Alright baby, I'll walk to your car and let you go for the night. We'll reschedule for tomorrow, sound good?"

Emma nodded dumbly, although the thought of doing anything with Carl felt extremely wrong after what she had just done with Will in her dream.

_A dream. It was just a dream._

_Carl. Carl is your boyfriend. _

Carl brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them softly, flashing a charming smile at her. Her lips twitched in a smile and as Carl moved to gather the stuff on her desk for her all she saw in her mind was Will's dorky smile.

* * *

_**Sorry about the carma at the end guys. It needed to be done. I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my buddies on the forum, specifically Mike, Maria and Charlotte because if it wasn't for them this chapter might not have been made anytime soon. Also thanks to Charlotte for letting me two of her awesome lines!

* * *

**_

Emma could only avoid Will Schuester for so long. The day after she had her intense and sexual dream she avoided him at all costs for she knew that if she saw him, she'd be reminded her dream, and what was worse she might want to make that dream a reality.

She tried to focus on her date with Carl for that evening, trying to convince herself that she was actually excited to go out with him. He had told her that he had something special planned for them and Carl was always one to come up with good and romantic ideas. She hadn't had a date yet where she wasn't happy and she planned on keeping that record.

However the date was anything but successful and it only made her feel worse about herself and her situation. It wasn't anything that Carl did, in fact Carl was sweeter than ever and she wanted nothing more than to be content and snuggle and kiss him, but it was his sweetness that was the death of her. He remembered that Emma told him what one of her favorite movies was and how McKinley High was putting on that same musical in only a few days time and so he had decided that it would be a great idea if they would watch it together.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

_Emma's eyes widened in horror as a grinning Carl presented the DVD for The Rocky Horror Picture show. _

"_We never watched this together." Carl elaborated. "I thought it would be fun." He winked and she swallowed hard, her eyes drifting between Carl and the DVD box. _

_Her heart pounded wildly in her chest and she had to resist bringing her hand up to her chest in attempt to control it. She bit her lip, staring wide eyed at Tim Curry's picture, as words failed her._

_Carl's smile faltered and he lowered the DVD box to his side. "That is...if it's alright with you, Emma." _

_Once the box was out of her view she snapped back to reality and air came rushing into her lungs as she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. _

"_What?" Her eyes travelled up to meet his eyes which were questioning her silently. A smile tugged at her lips and she shook her head. "Oh yes, of-of course it's alright. It is one of my favorite movies after all." She laughed quietly and Carl smirked softly, looking somewhat unconvinced. _

_As Carl turned to put in the movie anyway, her smile fell and her eyes widened as she stared at the ground. She could not let on that the movie or anything about the movie was making her think about Will especially to Carl. _

_As soon as the DVD menu popped up, Carl looked over his shoulder and grinned at her. The smile instantly returned to her face, though it was forced and she slowly made her way towards the couch. Suddenly a scene flashed before her eyes and she was not approaching Carl's couch, she was approaching her own with Will staring at her. _

_A barely audible gasp passed her lips and she pressed her palms against the arm of the couch to support her suddenly weak body. When she opened her eyes a few moments later, Carl stood a couple feet away from her looking perplexed and concerned. Her eyes widened for a second and she smiled sheepishly, straightening her back. _

"_Emma are you feeling alright?" Carl asked. "You haven't been yourself lately." _

"_I'm fine." She reassured him with a warm smile and sat down on the couch. "Really Carl, please don't worry about me." _

_Carl looked a bit skeptical but let out a small sigh in defeat and fell back onto the couch beside her. Her heart rate spiked when suddenly it was Will who was beside her and not Carl. She swallowed hard and turned her attention towards the TV screen trying to not look at Carl. _

"_Here we go." She heard a small laugh in Carl's voice and his arm slipped around her shoulders. Her eyes widened slightly but then she leaned into his side trying not to give away that she was not as comfortable as she usually was around him. _

_He pressed play and the movie started and with each passing scene Emma felt the awkwardness in the room continue to grow. Carl would sing along to all of the male parts and Emma would attempt to giggle as he sang about being a "sweet transvestite from transsexual transylvania" but her heart and her mind was only in one place and that was far away from Carl Howell. _

_Her stomach twisted uncomfortably as she watched Janet Weiss tend to Rocky's wounds knowing that momentarily the scene that haunted her would be on the screen. Her eyes closed tightly as Susan Sarandon's sweet vocals filled her ears but as the song progressed that only made it worse because without a visual all she could picture was her dream. Her eyes snapped open and she kept her eyes glued on the screen, finding it almost painful to watch the sexual display on the television. _

_With each word that was sung she could picture Will's hands on her like it was actually real and her body started to shake slightly. Carl rubbed her arm gently out of pure concern for her but she refused to look at him, knowing that if she looked anywhere but the screen she'd picture Will. _

_As Janet's sigh of pleasure escaped from the speakers, Emma remembered the sound of her own sighs and moans and something stirred in the pit of her stomach. _

_She finally braved a look at Carl and for a moment got lost in this baby blue eyes. Then in a desperate attempt to block her thoughts about Will she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Carl immediately responded, she was sure he was shocked because she was rarely ever the one to initiate a kiss. _

_Though tears pricked angrily at her eyes when the only thing she could feel, the only thing she could see was Will. _

She had run out on Carl that night, leaving him confused and she had gotten many missed calls that night, calls that she still hadn't returned. So now not only was she avoiding Will but Carl as well. She didn't understand how her life had become so complicated.

Two years ago she would have wished for anything other than falling in love with a married man. Now she realized she'd take falling in love with a married man over having sex dreams about her ex causing her to rethink all she had been telling herself the past few months.

She knew Will was searching for her, she'd seen him pass her office about fifteen times throughout the course of the day, trying to catch her attention but she refused to even look his way just incase they made eye contact. She'd see the Will in her dream and that was not the Will she wanted to see. (At least thats what her head told her. Her heart was telling her the completely opposite.)

So she shouldn't have been surprised when there was a knock on her door and Will was there standing outside her door. Her eyes locked with his through the glass door and thousands of butterflies erupted in her stomach. She bit her lip softly and no matter how badly she wanted to tear her gaze away from his she found it impossible.

Will's innocent stare burned her into her and she once again found herself trying to smother the warming sensation in her abdomen. She cleared her throat, licked her lips and with a small nod to her head, motioned for him to enter.

Will pushed the door open, hesitated in the doorway for a second and then walked in slowly. Emma glanced up from her desk for a quick second and then snapped her gaze back down, taking deep, even breaths to keep her thoughts clean.

"Hey." He greeted shyly and her eyes closed tightly for a second before she slowly forced a look up at him. She noticed that his face fell significantly and realized that he must have taken her reaction as her not wanting to see him.

She sent him a soft smile to reassure him and his lips twitched slightly but he still looked down. He rested his hands on the back of one of the chairs and stared down at her in silence.

Emma's wide eyes locked onto his and her breath caught in her chest, her heart fluttering at their intense stare.

"Hi." She finally mumbled shyly.

Will's mouth fell open and his chest rose as he sucked in a breath as if he were about to say something but then he let the breath out slowly and shut his mouth. Emma stared up at him anxiously, wishing he would speak what was on his mind just so she wasn't left alone with her thoughts.

"Are you alright, Emma?" His voice finally reached her ear and she bit back a sigh. She was starting to get tired of that question.

"I'm fine." She whispered, also getting tired of that answer. She was not fine. She was anything but fine.

Will frowned and let out a quiet sigh. "Have I - have I done something to upset you?" Her eyes widened at his words and she slowly shook her head at a loss for words.

"It seems like you've been avoiding me since you sat in on the rehearsal the other day."

Emma continued to shake her head as she swallowed over the sudden lump in her throat. "No, no, gosh no, Will its-its nothing you did. I'm sorry I just -" She paused not exactly sure how to explain herself. She surely couldn't tell him about her dream but that was the only excuse she had as to why she had been avoiding him the last two days.

Will cocked an eyebrow in question and her cheeks flushed a bright red and she toyed with a few things on her desk to distract herself.

"The performance was amazing." She changed the subject, smiling up at him. "The kids did a fantastic job and you're an amazing director, Will."

Will smiled at the compliment but his eyes still held skepticism and she shrunk slightly under his gaze.

Will let out a small, exasperated sigh and walked around the chair to take a seat. Emma eyed him warily though she truly had no idea why. It wasn't something out of the ordinary for Will to sit down in that chair, he had done it countless of times, even after she started dating Carl.

Perhaps the reason was because she knew that the closer he came to her, the more she'd remember her dream and the more she remembered her dream the more she'd want that dream to become reality and that thought _terrified_ Emma.

It terrified her because it made her realize that she was still in love with Will. Her dreams wouldn't have been that detailed or sexual or _real _ if she wasn't. She had been with Carl for a little over four months and she liked him, really really liked him but never, not once, had she ever dreamed about him. Will, on the other hand, had been a reoccurring star of her dreams ever since she met him.

Emma's unconscious mind knew her better than she knew herself. Her logic mind told herself that she loved Carl and then tried its best to convince her heart of that as well. However, her heart knew what was best for her and fought against her mind in the only way it knew how...in her dreams. Her rational thoughts couldn't do a thing while she was asleep so her heart planted its message while she slept and every night it kept coming back to nourish it until it finally came into full bloom.

"Emma?" Will's voice was hesitant and as she lifted her head to look at him her heart broke at the sad look in his eyes.

"I know we're not as close as we used to be and I guess that's kind of my fault since my feelings keep getting in the way but...I'd like to think we're still friends."

"Oh Will." She breathed and resisted the urge to hug him. "Of course we're still friends. Things are a little weird between us right now but you are still my best friend and nothing will ever change that."

Will licked his lips and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Her eyes widened, her body tensing up and her mouth fell agape. "W-what?" She squeaked.

Will sighed heavily. "Emma, don't you think I know you by now? I know when something is wrong. You know that you can talk to me about anything, even if its about Carl." He cleared his throat lightly. "I'll put my feelings away and be your friend, listen unjudgementally if you're having a problem in your relationship."

"There's no problem." She snapped quietly and he winced, casting his gaze downwards.

"I didn't mean to accuse anything." He muttered pathetically. "I was just offering my assistance, if needed."

Emma closed her eyes briefly, berating herself for snapping at him and sighed quietly. "I'm sorry Will. I didn't mean to-" She trailed off for a second. "Listen, I'm not having any trouble with Carl I just-I haven't been sleeping well the last few days and I'm tired."

Will lifted his head, his brow furrowing in concern. "Is everything alright, Em?"

Emma bit down on her tongue to keep the two letter answer from spilling out of her mouth. "Yes." She whispered.

Will stared at her quietly, seeming to read right through her but he nodded quietly and rested his palms on his knees so his elbows formed a 90 degree angle. Her eyes zeroed in on his large biceps pushing against his tight light blue button down shirt and warmth flooded through her at the picture of what those arms looked like without anything to cover them. Her eyes then wandered over his broad shoulders and down his chest and her eyes saw right through the thin material to the rippling muscles behind it. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as he rose to his feet and she blushed as she pictured every one of of muscles working with him.

"Well I better get going." Will spoke and his voice sent a shudder down her spine. "I just want to see how you were doing."

Emma slowly trailed her vision back up his chest, over his well defined jaw line and finally rested on his intense eyes. She smiled softly and mouthed a thank you. His lips twitched upwards and as he walked out of the room her stomach dropped and she realized she didn't want him to go.

Not just because she liked staring at him, even though she _loved_ doing that, but she didn't want him to go period.

The longer she kept pushing him away the sooner he wouldn't be able to handle it anymore and give up on her. She didn't want him to give up on her. She didn't want to give up on him either. They had been through so much together and whatever they had was clearly not over if Will had such a hard time getting over her and more importantly because she had such a hard time getting over him. And perhaps that was because she wasn't supposed to get over him.

Emma stared wide eyed at the spot where Will was just standing a minute ago and all at once she knew what she had to do.

Not ten minutes later Emma was standing in front of Carl's front door, staring at the wood intently, preparing herself for what she was about to do. She took a deep breathe and raised her hand to knock on the door.

She heard Carl shuffling inside and moments later his face appeared in the opened doorway. His face lit up in a smile at seeing her but then it fell soon after at seeing her expression.

Carl ushered her in without a word and Emma bit back tears at the realization of what she was actually doing hit her hard. She sucked in a shuddering breath to suppress the tears and smiled sadly at Carl as he approached her quietly.

"Carl..." She started shakily and he held up his hand.

"It's him, isn't it?"

Emma's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock.

Carl let out a small laugh and a sad smile crossed his face. "It's not like I didn't know this was coming."

Her eyes widened further and she shook her head, confusion etching into face.

"Will and I had a little chat when we first met." Carl explained. "I told him to back off and he said he would until you started to lean his way again. The way you've been acting lately plus the fact that you're here now leads me to believe he hasn't backed off...and neither have you."

A single tear rolled down Emma's cheek and she continued to shake her head quietly, not knowing what to say. Carl gave her a sympathetic look as he walked closer to her, capturing her face in his hands and wiping away the wetness off her cheek. "Don't feel guilty, Emma. It's not your fault. Will is crazy about you, that much is obvious, and I was trying to fool myself into thinking that you'd feel the same way about me that you did for him."

A soft whimper escaped Emma's lips and a few more tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

Carl pressed a soft, adoring kiss to her forehead. "I have loved being with you Emma and I know you've enjoyed my company as well but I'm not about to stand between true love."

Emma's eyes fluttered open and her lips trembled quietly. "Carl..." She whispered breathlessly and moved forward to rest her head against his chest. "I don't know what to say." She whimpered against his chest.

"You don't have to say anything." Carl answered, wrapping his arms around her gently. "Just...be happy."

A louder sob escaped her lips and she tightened her arms around him for another long moment before pulling away and wiping at her eyes. When her vision was clear she settled her eyes on Carl who was smiling at her.

"Go to him, Emma."

Emma's mouth fell open and she glanced at the front door quickly then back to him.

"Go to him, you've both waited too long for each other and there is no better time than the present."

More tears pooled in her eyes and she nodded. She threw her arms around his neck, kissed his cheek softly and whispered a "thank you" into his ear.

With a sad smile, he wordlessly motioned his head towards the door as she pulled away and she sucked in a breath and sprinted towards the door. She pulled open the door and squeaked as she ran straight into heavily falling rain.

She squealed as she nearly slipped against the wet pavement upon reaching her car and with one last lingering look at Carl's apartment, slid into her car not bothering to worry about the mud that was all over her shoes.

She flipped on the windshield wipers and headlights as she pulled away from Carl's apartment and raced in the direction of Will's. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest and tears continued to streak down her face, not only because of her break up with Carl but because of the thought of seeing Will.

She pulled up in front of his apartment building and saw his car just pulling into the lot. Her heart leapt into her chest as she shoved her door open and watched as Will did the same. He brought his satchel over his head to guard him from the heavily falling rain and Emma slowly walked around her car, watching him as he jogged towards the entrance.

"Will!" She cried over the sound of the heavy rain and wind and he paused, looking around frantically for the voice that called his name. He spotted her through the rain and she wished she could see the expression on his face though the distance was too great between them.

Throwing all thoughts of mud, puddles and wet grass aside, she ran across the lawn of his apartment building. As she neared him, she could finally see the bewildered expression on his face and her heart fluttered at the sight of his wet light blue shirt sticking to every inch of his well defined chest.

A loud cry escaped her as she finally reached him and she threw her arms around his neck, slamming her lips down onto his. Not a second later Will's strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist and lifted her feet off the ground and his lips moved eagerly against hers.

The rain mingled with her tears but all either of them could feel was their warmth of each others bodies and the taste of each other's lips.

Her grip tightened around his neck and her lips parted, allowing Will's tongue to slip into her mouth. She moaned quietly into his mouth as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate with each passing second.

Emma was not aware how long she had been there, kissing Will Schuester in the rain but for her it'd never be long enough.

They only finally, and reluctantly, parted when air became a necessity and still they remained close to each other, Emma's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, Will's arms holding her protectively against him and their faces pressed together in a loving embrace, panting heavily.

Emma's feet touched the ground and only then did her grip loosen around his neck. Her hands slid over his broad shoulders and down to rest on his chest and her eyes fluttered open to meet his eyes.

She saw so many emotions in his hazel eyes, too many that she could hardly begin to name them. His hand came up slowly and he brushed a strand of her wet hair behind her ear and she smiled up at him. She gripped onto his wet shirt and pushed herself onto her toes, meeting his lips in another sweet kiss.

"Let's go inside." Will whispered against her lips and she nodded quietly.

Emma shivered as their bodies lost contact but a grin spread across her face as Will's hand found hers and he intwined their fingers together. He gave her a gentle tug and she followed him willingly out of the pouring rain and into the warm apartment building.

They received a few weird looks as a soaking wet Will dragged a blushing, soaking wet Emma through the building and towards his apartment. Without releasing her hand, he dug through his pockets to fetch his house key and then kicked the door open lightly. He led Emma in and closed the door behind them.

He turned to look at her hesitantly, although the smile on his face was genuine and Emma couldn't describe how wonderful it was to see the happiness back in his eyes.

She squeezed his hand and taking a few steps towards him closed the distance between them. Emma's hand left his and they slid up to tangle in his curls as Will slipped his arms around her to deepen their kiss.

Will backed them up until Emma's back hit the wall off the hallway and she grunted quietly but gripped onto his hair tightly to keep their lips locked together. Will's body sandwiched her against the wall and she sighed in pleasure at the feeling of his wet but warm body pressed against her.

Her hands travelled down to his chest and she very lightly traced the buttons on his shirt and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. After she got the first few undone, Will caught on and he broke their kiss, capturing her hands in his. He stared into her eyes and she could feel the fear in her own eyes but despite her fear, she wanted nothing more than to continue.

Will let go of her hands and his nimble fingers undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and he tore the wet garment away from his skin. Emma's eyes widened at his naked and wet chest and a sudden warmth consumed her. Emma slowly reached her hand out and flattened her palm against his skin and her heart jolted.

Her dream had been so incredibly realistic but now, being there, actually touching him made her realize how dreamlike her dream was. Electricity pounded through her veins as she realized if touching Will had exceeded her dream, how would Will touching _her _feel?

Before she had the chance to ponder the thought any further she was suddenly being swept off of her feet and being cradled in Will's strong arms. She squeaked as she threw her arms around his neck but grinned as his lips came down to meet hers.

He carried them to his bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed and hovered over her, never detaching their lips. Emma's stayed around his neck to keep their bodies close and Will's hands were stationed at her waist. A fire burned in the pit of her stomach and she ached for his touch.

"Will..." She moaned against his lips, arching her chest up towards him.

Will froze momentarily above her, their lips parted and he pushed himself a little bit off of her. Her eyes opened and she frowned as she was met with his unsure gaze.

"Will," She slid her hands down to covers his and slowly brought them up to her chest, "Touch me, Will." Her own words sparked something inside of her and her dream continued to play on in her head.

Real Will didn't comply as dream Will had, instead his brow furrowed and his hands rested lightly at the base of her breasts, unsure if he should continue or not.

"Please Will." She whimpered, pouting slightly. "I want to..." She paused and blushed heavily. "I want to...get nasty."

Will blinked down her for endless seconds and he licked his lips, shaking his head slightly. "No." He whispered and her heart sunk deep into her chest. "I don't want to "do the nasty" with you, Emma." Tears sprung to her eyes and her lips quivered and she started to squirm under him.

Will, sensing how she must have taken his words, leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm going to _make love_ to you and if we do this, I'm going to make sure you're the best loved woman in all of Ohio."

A few tears spilled out of her eyes and a breathtaking smile spread across her lips. She whimpered quietly and brought her lips up to meet his in a passionate kiss.

He grunted, taking her kiss as a sign to continue, and his gentle hands cupped her breasts through her wet cardigan. She gasped quietly and Will's tongue slipped deeper into her mouth making their already passionate kiss even deeper.

She moaned quietly, arching her chest into his hands, her palms resting on the side of his face to keep their kiss.

A small whimper escaped her lips when Will's hands left her chest and travelled south until they slipped under her wet cardigan. He pulled away from her slightly just so he could peel the fabric off of her skin and over her head. She blushed as her wet and naked skin came into contact with the air and her small chest, only blocked slightly by her bra, came into Will's sight.

Suddenly she didn't feel as confident as she did in her dream. Her body started to shake, not only from being cold, and wet, but from her nerves. Will lowered himself down and started to press feather light kisses over the tops of her breasts and her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation.

Her body jolted when Will's fingers slipped behind her and unclasped her bra and then slipped the garment off her body, tossing it to the side with her cardigan. Her eyes flew open and she suddenly wanted to crawl under a rock at the way Will was looking down at her.

Thoughts started to run wildly through her head. Thoughts about how her body wasn't good or full enough, how he wouldn't be pleased with her because she had no experience in this time of situation.

Then his eyes trailed up to meet hers and all her doubts were washed away. Never, in her entire life, had anybody looked at her with such adoration and love. She blinked away her tears and smiled shyly at him. His lips formed a happy smile and he leaned down to sweetly kiss her lips and then started a fire trail down her neck and towards her chest.

"So beautiful." He whispered as his lips caressed the valley of her breasts.

"Will..." She sighed out his name and tilted her head back, arching her back upwards. Her body still shook slightly but her fears and insecurities were quickly melting away to pleasure.

His lips continued to brush against every inch of her exposed chest and were soon replaced by his hands and she bit her lip, moaning quietly as her head dropped to one side.

Much to soon for her taste, Will's hands left her chest and gently brushed against the skin of her stomach until his hands rested against the hem of her skirt.

It took her a moment to realize why he stopped and she opened her eyes briefly to nod for him to continue. Her body shook harder as Will slowly undressed her and when the shaking became too noticeable, Will immediately was hovering back over her face stroking her hair gently.

"I'm sorry, Em." He whispered, frowning slightly. "Too much?"

Her heart swelled at his thoughtfulness but she shook her head. Perhaps it was too much, perhaps she was getting in way over head but she was tired of living in the shadows. She wanted to do something because it felt good, because she wanted to, she wanted to listen to her heart for once instead of obeying every rule that her head had set up for her.

She wanted Will Schuester and more than that she wanted Will Schuester to touch her. To _really_ touch her.

"Keep going." She whimpered quietly, arching her back to press her hips into his. "Please."

A low growl escaped the back of his throat and very gently he began to kiss her neck. She let out a small sigh and gripped onto his biceps tightly.

His lips found their way back to her chest and he teased there for a minute or two before pulling away, leaving Emma craving for more. His hands rested above her hip bone for a few seconds before he daringly started to tug at her panties.

Emma gasped and her body froze up. Will stopped immediately and his eyes snapped to her in alarm. A few tears rolled down her cheeks but she nodded for him to continue. His hands left her hips and he pressed soft kiss to her stomach before moving back over her.

"We don't have to do this, Emma." He assured her gently, stroking the skin of her cheeks softly, wiping away her tears with his fingertips. "You don't have to force yourself to do anything."

"You want it, Will." She whimpered and then realized she didn't know why she said that. What she meant to say was, " _I _ want it, Will'.

Will nuzzled his nose against hers lightly. "I want you, Emma. Now that I have you I can wait as long as you need me to for this. It doesn't matter to me, Em. All I want is you."

Her tears fell faster then and her chest shook with quiet sobs and then she grabbed the sides of Will's head and brought his lips down onto hers. She kissed him deeply, passionately for a few seconds and then whispered breathlessly, "Make love to me."

That's all it took and before they knew it they were both shed of all articles of clothing and Will was hovering over her, kissing her lips softly, asking her if she was sure she was ready.

Her body shook against him but she nodded, returning his soft kisses. Will smiled against her lips and supporting himself with one arm, brought the other to brush her hair behind her ear. "You need to relax, Em. Stop shaking, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, trying desperately to keep her body from shaking.

"It's okay." He nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "I just want to make this as easy for you as possible."

"Give me a second." She muttered and closed her eyes, leaning her head forward to rest against Will's shoulder. She inhaled and exhaled a few times and slowly her body stopped shaking.

She smiled slightly as she rested back against the pillow and nodded, giving him the 'go ahead'.

Will kissed her lips sweetly as he slowly and lightly pushed into her. She bit the inside of her lip, suppressing a soft cry as Will continued to push into her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, burying his face in her neck and she let out a small whimper as he broke past her barrier. A few more tears rolled down her cheeks and her body started to shake again as she laid there silently and still.

She closed her eyes tightly and breathed deeply until the pain started to fade away. She let out a breath of relief which turned into a moan of pleasure as Will shifted on top of her.

"Oh God, Will.." She breathed into his ear and he groaned quietly, starting to move within her. He was slowly and steady at first, keeping his eyes on hers, watching for any sign of discomfort from her.

However Emma's pleasure only continue to grow. She tried to focus on Will's eyes but as time drew on she felt an unknown feeling bubbling up inside of her that was staring to take over all rational thought. Her eyes closed and she melted into the bed, arching her back up to meet his gentle thrusts.

Will grunted and his lips started to kiss all over her flushed skin as his pace picked up slightly. Emma moaned, gripping onto his arms tighter and started to writhe beneath him, the pleasure building inside of her with each of his thrusts.

As he picked up his pace even more, Emma felt that sensation deep within her grow to unearthly levels and she cried out as it exploded inside of her. As she came down from her high she could still feel Will moving inside of her until his body shook above her and a quiet whimper of pleasure escaped his lips.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck and she played with the curls at the nape of his neck as they both tried to slow down their breathing and heart rates. Emma placed small, loving kisses to his sweat slicked shoulder and then cuddled her head there.

As they lay there, slowly beginning to catch their breath, Emma caressed his scruffy jawline, sighing contently into his hair.

Never, in her entire life, had she ever felt as happy and peaceful as she was in that moment and it was all thanks to the man who was currently resting calmly above her.

She nuzzled her nose against his cheek and then proceeded to whisper in his ear, "I love you, Will."

Will's relaxed body tensed for a second and he slowly lifted himself up to meet her eyes. He studied her face for a moment, searching her eyes for the truth and when she smiled at him, he grinned lazily and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"My Emma." He breathed contently as he rolled off of her and cuddled into her side. She grinned and buried her face into his chest. She _really_ loved how that sounded.

"My Will." She sighed back and he dropped a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered, burying his face into her hair.

She slipped her arms around him and cuddled even closer to his warm body. No matter what may happen as time went on, she knew one thing for sure, she was never, _ever_ letting this man go again.


End file.
